Meant to be Together
by Ayaka Aoi
Summary: [CH5 UPDATED!] –looking for a world where we two are exist. [Changed Summary] / Multichapters / Warnings inside / Cover image belong to its respective owner / Claire/Cliff or Trent? / RnR?
1. Prologue (Scattered Memories)

_Percayakah kau akan dunia yang lain; selain di mana kita berada? Di mana setiap 'kau' yang lain memiliki memori dan kisah yang berbeda?_

**x**0**x**0**x**

Disclaimer: **Harvest Moon doesn't belong to me**.

**Ayaka Aoi** presents: **Meant to be Together.**

Warning! **AU**, maybe **OOC **and some** typo**(s),** fast-plotted**,based** main character's POV**, etc.

Inspired from **Amnesia **anime.

**x**0**x**0**x**

Chapter 1: **Prologue (Scattered Memories)**

**x**0**x**0**x**

_Aku harus melakukan sesuatu…. Tapi… apa? Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Napasku semakin sesak, kurasakan asap mengisi paru-paruku secara perlahan. Aku menarik gagang pintu besar yang ada di hadapanku. Kutarik sekuat tenaga–percuma. Mendobraknya. Tetap tidak bisa terbuka. Aku menggedor-gedor pintu itu, berteriak, berharap ada seseorang yang datang mengeluarkanku dari sini.

_Panas…_.

Temperatur di sini semakin meninggi.

Dan pintu kayu ini tetap tidak bisa dibuka.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan.

_**Tes**_

Sebulir air mata menuruni pipiku. _Apa aku benar-benar berakhir di sini?_

Aku membalikkan badanku ke arah belakang. Di sana api berkobar, memakan bangku-bangku kayu yang berderet rapi. Semua yang kulihat hanyalah api… merah… membara.

"Hmp–"

_**BRAKK **_

Aku yang jatuh terduduk, mengangkat kedua tanganku yang reflek melindungi kepalaku. Atap bangunan ini… runtuh.

Tepat di hadapanku. Nyaris.

"Hufh."

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku ke tempat di mana seharusnya atap itu berada. Tampak angkasa yang gelap disinari remang cahaya bulan dan manik-manik yang berkelip. Tidak seperti apa yang kulihat di depanku; yang kedua lensaku tangkap dari langit di atas adalah lukisan bercorak warna yang damai, dengan bintang-bintang yang berkilauan–

* * *

Bintang-bintang yang berkilauan terus terlihat menjauh. Aku mengulurkan tanganku, berusaha menggenggam secercah cahaya bulan yang menerangiku. Tetapi sia-sia, tubuhku tetap bergerak perlahan ke bawah, tertarik gravitasi. Tangan kiriku meremas baju yang menutupi tubuhku, dadaku terasa begitu sesak. Aku tersedak–tak terhitung banyaknya air yang terhirup olehku.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah belakang, mendapati ratusan, bahkan ribuan meter kubik air yang mengisi tempat ini. Di mana ruang terbentang luas.

Dan gelap. Tidak tampak adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana.

.

..

_Gelap._

.

_Dalam._

Tubuhku terus tenggelam.

Aku tak sadar, lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas, hingga aku merasakan kakiku menapaki… dasar–tanah?

* * *

Tanah yang kupijak bergetar. Bukan getaran yang dapat dibilang cukup pelan, tetapi getaran ini mampu membuatku hilang keseimbangan. Lingkungan yang tidak mendapat cukup penerangan membuatku kesulitan untuk menemukan jalan keluar.

_Ah! Sepertinya itu jalan keluarnya!_

Aku bangkit dan berlari, mencoba untuk keluar dari tempat itu sesegera mungkin.

_**BRUKK**_

Aku meringis kesakitan, aku jatuh karena tersandung sebuah batu yang berukuran cukup besar. Celanaku robek, memperlihatkan lututku yang memar dan berdarah. Aku kembali berdiri dengan susah payah, dan melangkah tertatih-tatih.

_**BLASS**_

_Jalannya… jalannya tertutup bebatuan yang runtuh!_

Aku berlari menuju jalan keluar itu dan terduduk di depannya. Aku menggunakan kedua tanganku untuk menyingkirkan batu-batu yang ada. _Bagaimana pun caranya aku harus keluar dari sini!_

_Ayo, cepatlah!_

_._

_.._

_Hm?_

Terdengar suara asing yang aneh. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, dan kulihat sebuah batu besar berukuran tiga kali dari tubuhku yang sedang menggelinding ke arahku.

Aku bergidik ngeri, sementara tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak–

* * *

Tak bergerak, aku terdiam di perempatan jalan, di mana seharusnya aku berjalan mengambil salah satu arah. Jalan yang terbentang panjang. Entah menuju kemana.

Semua bayangan-bayangan akan kejadian di setiap tempat yang berbeda terus berputar-putar di kepalaku.

Enggan pergi.

Hiruk-pikuk yang berada di sekitarku; bukannya tak kurasakan. Hanya saja… seluruh perhatianku seakan tidak tertarik oleh lingkunganku.

Meskipun klakson-klakson mobil dan derap kaki terasa nyata–semua, semua yang ada di sekitarku, nyata–aku tetap tak mampu menguasai seluruh tubuhku untuk bergerak.

Bagaikan potongan-potongan film yang terus berputar di kepalaku, gambaran-gambaran kejadian itu terus menggangguku.

* * *

.

..

…

"–re?"

"–ire?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku yang terasa berat, kulihat sesosok lelaki bertubuh besar yang berada beberapa meter di belakangku. Tampak tidak terlalu jelas, pandanganku kabur–menggelap. Tubuhku oleng, dan dadaku terasa sakit. Aku berusaha membuka mulutku–menanggapinya–dengan napas yang memburu.

"A–"

_**BRUK**_

"Hey–"

Terakhir, aku masih bisa merasakan lengannya yang besar mengalung di belakang leherku.

Dan jemari-jemarinya yang memegang erat tubuh mungilku–mengguncang-guncangku.

**x**0**x**0**x**

To be** Continued**

**x**0**x**0**x**

End of (the shortest) prologue. Yeay. Sepertinya akan menjadi multichapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat XD (walaupun ga sampe sepuluh chapter, sih) author anti multichap, sebenarnya.

Makasih buat para reader(s) yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk mampir ke fiksi saya. Ya, saya tahu fiksi ini agak mengecewakan karena nulisnya juga agak… terburu-buru? *kicked* Maaf, readers… *bows*

Seperti yang sudah dibilang di atas, fiksi ini terinspirasi dari anime Amnesia. Habisnya saya kesel endingnya menggantung, terlepas dari konflik dan twist yang menurut saya memang mantep…

…Dan entah kenapa saya (hampir) selalu tertarik sama blonde boy… Oh Toma… Ikki walau bukan blonde, boleh juga, sih… abaikan  
Itu anime tahun kapan ya? Saya baru nonton soalnya (juga karena boleh minta dari temen) XD Btw itu diadaptasi dari game 'kan? Boysnya kurang D:

Umm.. dalam hitungan hari UN SMA akan tiba, jadi sekali lagi minta doanya ya readers, semoga author malas ngetik dan malas *uhuk* belajar ini diberi kemudahan dalam mengerjakan soal-soal… Aamiin…

Err.. jadi… untuk update, mungkin paling cepat satu-dua minggu lagi… *mungut buku yang bertebaran* Maaf (lagi), readers! DX

Oh ya, ada yang punya pendapat nanti di bagian ending siapa yang bakal jadi 'ehem'nya Claire? Bachelor dari Mineral Town ya… Maaf fansnya Skye! *boys*  
Kalau saya sih kepikirannya Cliff, setuju? Udah ya setuju aja… XD *kicked*

Wah curhat saya panjang bener ya… XD

Well, mind to review? ;)


	2. What Happened?

_Percayakah kau akan dunia yang lain; selain di mana kita berada? Di mana setiap 'kau' yang lain memiliki memori dan kisah yang berbeda?_

**x**0**x**0**x**

Disclaimer: **Harvest Moon doesn't belong to me**.

**Ayaka Aoi** presents: **Meant to be Together.**

Warning! **AU**, maybe **OOC **and some** typo**(s),** fast-plotted**,based** main character's POV**, etc.

Inspired from **Amnesia **anime.

**x**0**x**0**x**

Chapter 2: **What Happened?**

**x**0**x**0**x**

"Uhh…."

Kurasakan hangatnya sinar mentari menyinari sekujur tubuhku. Aku menggeliat dan kemudian terduduk di tempat tidur. Kusampingkan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhku. Kuusap dan kukerjap-kerjapkan kedua mataku, berusaha untuk mengembalikan seluruh kesadaranku.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke lingkungan sekitarku. Sebuah kamar yang cukup luas, berdinding kayu dan terdapat beberapa furnitur di sini. Seperti sebuah televisi, telepon, kulkas, cermin, lemari, dapur dan juga kamar mandi. Tak lupa juga sebuah meja makan dengan sepasang kursi dan tiga buah sofa dan meja tepat di depan televisi.

H-Hey, ini di mana?

Aku mengusap-usap wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Sekali lagi aku menatap apa yang ada di sekitarku.

_Aku tidak mengerti._

_Aku tidak merasakan perbedaan, atau pun menyadari perbedaan yang ada._

Simply, blank.

_Aku tidak bisa menyebutnya berbeda atau sama, karena aku tidak ada apa pun yang kurasakan._

_Tempat ini… di mana aku berada?_

_Mengapa aku ada di sini?_

.

.

Atau, mungkin pertanyaan yang lebih tepat adalah,

_siapa aku?_

_Di manakah asalku?_

_Apa aku memang seharusnya berada di sini?_

…_Aku… tidak… tahu._

**x**0**x**0**x**

Aku menarik gagang pintu yang dingin, dan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar ini. Aku langsung mendapati sebuah lahan yang cukup luas, yang terdapat sebuah pohon, sebuah kolam, kotak kayu, berpetak-petak tanah kosong, dan beberapa bangunan di sekitarnya.

Seekor anjing langsung menghampiriku, menjilati ujung sepatu yang kukenakan.

"Woof!"

Kemudian ia berlari-lari mengelilingi petak-petak tanah kosong yang ada. Aku hanya menatapnya bertingkah seperti itu.

_Tanah ini cukup luas… Apa aku seorang petani? Kalau begitu, apa seharusnya aku melakukan apa yang biasa petani lakukan?_

Aku membalikkan badanku, berniat untuk kembali ke dalam kamar, mencari alat yang mungkin berguna untuk kugunakan dalam melakukan hal–yang mungkin adalah–pekerjaanku, sebelum terdengar suara seseorang yang membatalkanku melangkahkan kakiku.

"Hey, Claire. Maaf aku agak terlambat tahun ini."

Aku tersentak dan reflek, langsung membalikkan tubuhku. Seseorang berkaus putih oblong dengan kemeja cokelat yang tidak dikancing, juga mengenakan bandana ungu, berdiri tepat di hadapanku.

_Siapa… dia?_

"Yah, aku seharusnya datang menemuimu kemarin, di akhir Spring. Karena beberapa alasan, salah satunya bawaanku yang memang lebih banyak dari biasanya membuatku tidak sempat datang kemari."

_Akhir Spring?_

"_Well_, bagaimana setahun ini? Aku sangat berharap aku ada di kota ini setiap bulannya, tetapi bisnisku tidak memungkinkan aku untuk tinggal di sini seperti yang kumau. Hanya saat Summer,"

Dia menjeda kalimatnya sejenak-

"aku tahu kau pasti sangat rindu padaku. Teleponmu setiap hari adalah penyemangatku untuk berharap Summer cepat datang,"

-dan meraih tangan kiriku, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Napasnya yang hangat menerpa pipiku.

"_I'm always lookin' forward for today, d'beginnin' of Summer_. _Meet ya' again, baby._"

Tangan kirinya yang bebas menyentuh bagian bawah daguku. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

_A-Apa yang akan dia lakukan?_

"_I miss ya more than ya_–_"_

Kata-katanya terpenggal saat aku langsung mendorongnya, menjauhkan diriku darinya. Ia tampak kaget dan melepaskan tanganku. Kedua matanya membulat, sebelum ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, ma-maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku seperti ini. Uh… berbulan-bulan aku tidak bertemu denganmu, jadi… maaf, aku lepas kendali. Kau… tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menarik napas panjang. Bersyukur tidak terjadi sesuatu yang aneh. "Um, tak apa…."

"Oh ya," Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum padaku, "datanglah ke kafeku kalau kau ada waktu. _I'll serve anythin' ya want. I'll waitin' for ya, baby~_"

_Ah, kafe? Apa yang harus kukatakan? Apa aku harus jujur? Apa aku harus tetap tutup mulut?_

Aku menganggukkan kepala tanpa kusadari. Selang beberapa detik kemudian aku menyadari perbuatan yang baru saja kulakukan. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan kemudian pergi menjauhiku seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Aku menatapnya bagian belakang tubuhnya yang menjauh, hingga hilang di ujung jalan. Aku menatap tanah berumput yang kupijak.

_Jadi, namaku Claire…_

**x**0**x**0**x**

Aku baru saja menyelesaikan 'pekerjaan'ku. Memberi makan 'ternak-ternakku', dan juga memanen hasil produksi mereka. Dan aku telah memasukkan beberapa hasil ternak ke dalam sebuah kotak kayu di depan rumah yang bertuliskan 'Shipping Bin'. Dilihat dari keterangan yang ada dalam papan keterangan yang ada tepat di sampingnya, kotak itu adalah tempat di mana produk-produk akan diambil dan dijual ke kota. Berarti aku hanya perlu memasukkan hasil ternak ke dalam kotak itu supaya aku mendapatkan penghasilan, ya 'kan?

Aku mengusap dahiku yang basah karena keringat. Pekerjaan seperti ini memang cukup berat; meski pun seharusnya aku tidak selelah ini jika aku memang petani.

Aku menarik gagang pintu kulkas di hadapanku, dan mengeluarkan sebotol minum yang ada di dalamnya. Meneguknya hingga tak kusadari tidak setetes pun yang tersisa.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke arah lemari yang berada di sebelah kanan kulkas. Kuarahkan jariku ke sebuah buku. Berniat untuk membacanya, mungkin saja dapat memberi informasi yang berguna untukku.

Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sebuah objek. Sebuah pigura di mana terdapat foto; sosokku dengan lelaki yang menemuiku tadi pagi. Berlatarkan pantai berpasir putih dengan dermaga dan sebuah kapal yang sedang berlabuh di belakangnya.

_Itu… aku? Dengan lelaki yang tadi? Apa hubunganku dengannya?_

* * *

"Oh ya, datanglah ke kafeku kalau kau ada waktu. _I'll serve anythin' ya want. I'll waitin' for ya, baby~_"

* * *

Ah, ya. Mungkin mendatanginya bukanlah ide yang buruk. Siapa tahu aku akan mendapati sesuatu yang bermanfaat jika aku mengunjunginya. Dengan begitu aku bisa saja mendapat petunjuk tentang tempat ini,

.

..

dan juga tentangku sendiri.

Aku membuka buku yang kupilih, tertulis di sampul depannya; 'Denah Mineral Town, Lokasi dan Penjelasannya.'

Aku membaca halaman demi halaman secara ringkas, mencari tahu tentang kafe yang disebutkan lelaki tadi.

* * *

_Seaside Café._

Owner: Kai. Hanya datang saat Summer, dan pergi ke kota lain saat Summer berakhir, dan datang kembali di Summer tahun selanjutnya.

Jadwal: Buka setiap Summer di hari kerja, jam 11 AM - 1 PM, 5 PM - 7 PM.

Lokasi: Pantai Mineral Town.

* * *

_Pantai… Mineral Town?_

Aku membuka halaman sebelumnya, kupikir aku telah melewati halaman di mana terdapat penjelasan tentang Pantai Mineral Town.

_Ah, di sebelah timur Mineral Town._

Telunjuk kananku menyusuri peta yang terdapat di halaman itu.

_Kalau dari sini, berarti aku harus mengambil jalan lurus hingga pertigaan, ambil timur. Lurus terus mengikuti jalan yang ada, melewati sebuah pertigaan hingga jalan berbelok ke arah utara. Sampai di Square, ambil jalan ke timur, dan aku akan langsung sampai di pantai. Hmm, di sana ada Seaside Café, Rumah Zack–siapa dia?–dan sebuah dermaga._

Okay, it's decided, then!

**x**0**x**0**x**

_Siapa lelaki itu? _

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang terbentang sepanjang aku bisa melihatnya. Kuingat-ingat arah yang harus kuambil, terus kuulang-ulang di dalam kepalaku. Jangan sampai aku tersesat, akan tampak sangat mencurigakan, pasti.

_Lurus, timur. Utara, timur._

_Lurus, timur. Utara, timur._

_._

_Lurus, timur. Utara, timur._

.

.

"Hey, kau tak apa-apa?"

.

"Claire?" Suara seseorang yang datang dari arah selatan menyadarkanku. Tampak seorang laki-laki berkacamata yang sedang memberi pakan ayam-ayam yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ah? Oh, ya…"

"Mau pergi ke mana?" tanyanya.

_Siapa dia?_

_Apa yang harus kukatakan?_

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

"Oh ya, kau pasti mau mengunjunginya. Aku tidak punya hak untuk melarang." Ia menarik napas panjang.

"Berhati-hatilah. Serigala berbulu domba mungkin memang sulit untuk dilacak, tetapi serigala asli seperti dia.. memikirkannya saja aku tidak sudi," ucapnya panjang lebar,

"dan seharusnya kau beristirahat sekarang ini. Kau kemarin kelelahan 'kan? Saat aku ke supermarket aku melihatmu keluar dari klinik. Kau terlihat pucat sekali, untung kau tidak sendirian. Syukurlah kau dibantu–"

"Riiiicccckkk! Kemana kau?" Terdengar suara wanita yang melengking dari dalam bangunan kayu yang berada di timur lelaki itu. Saat pintu terbuka keluarlah seorang gadis yang mengenakan pakaian terusan berwarna merah. Gadis yang cantik dengan rambut merah muda.

"Kau lupa, ya? Pakan ayam 'kan sudah hampir habis!" ucapnya merengut. Bibirnya menciut layaknya bocah–ya, gadis itu tampak sekali seperti anak kecil yang tanpa dosa. Sedangkan lelaki yang diajaknya berbicara hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

_Oh, jadi nama dia adalah Rick_…

"Eh, hai Claire! Maaf pagi-pagi seperti ini kau harus melihat permasalahan keluarga kami~" kata gadis itu saat melihatku yang berdiri di luar pagar. Rick hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"_Geez_, kau berlebihan. Baiklah aku pergi ke supermarket dulu." Rick memberikan bungkus pakan yang dipegangnya kepada gadis itu. "Jangan dihabiskan sebelum aku kembali, Popuri." Ia pun beranjak.

_Dan dia adalah Popuri…_

"Aku duluan ya, Claire," pamitnya seraya berlalu. Popuri melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Rick yang memunggunginya.

"Oh ya, err.. Popuri, aku permisi dulu ya. Aku ada perlu lain," pamitku pada Popuri setelah tubuh Rick menghilang di pertigaan jalan setapak kota ini. Popuri hanya menatapku sesaat dan kemudian mengangguk.

**x**0**x**0**x**

Aku terus melangkahkan kaki melewati beberapa bangunan di kanan-kiri jalan. Aku bersyukur tidak ada seorang pun yang hingga kini menyadari adanya 'kesalahan' pada diriku. Aku bergegas menuju _Mineral Beach_, tentunya untuk berkunjung ke _Seaside Café._

Aku melirik jam yang melingkari pergelangan tanganku.

**09.30 AM**

_Ah, sekarang baru pukul 09.30 AM, kafenya 'kan buka pukul 11 AM? Apa aku kembali saja dulu ya? Atau aku_–

_**BRUK**_

"Ouch…" ringisku pelan, reflek saat aku menabrak seseorang, karena aku tidak menyadari ada orang lain di depanku. Ya, kuakui ini salahku berjalan sambil menunduk.

"Ah–Maaf, Claire."

Aku dapat melihat sosok itu mengulurkan tangannya, dan suaranya yang lembut menawarkan bantuan. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, bermaksud untuk melihat siapa–_oh well,_ walau pun aku tahu wajahnya seperti apa, aku tidak akan tahu siapa dia–yang kutabrak secara tidak sengaja. Yang kudapat hanyalah siluet hitamnya yang menghadap padaku, membelakangi arah datangnya cahaya, menyilaukan. Aku refleks menundukkan kepalaku yang terasa agak pusing, memegangnya dan mataku yang sedikit perih,

"Kau… tidak apa-apa Claire? Kau terlihat sedikit pucat…"

dan sekarang aku dapat merasakan sosok itu berlutut. Meraih puncak kepalaku, mengusapnya.

_Uh, pusingnya sudah agak hilang…._

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, dan aku langsung menahan napas saat mendapati wajah lelaki itu sangat dekat, dekat sekali, menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir. Suhu tubuhnya memancar sampai ke pipiku.

_Wajahku memanas…._

**x**0**x**0**x**

**To Be Continued**

**x**0**x**0**x**

Yeay, akhirnya update! Setelah menghadapi UN yang you-know-it's-so-kampret-man-20-paket-btw-i-don't- care-even-it's-50-paket, akhirnya saya mempublish chapter 2 yang berisi hanya 1.564 kata. _Well_, _better than not at all._ 8D *smacked

Uh… tentang Kai… entah saya dapet inspirasi dari mana untuk karakternya. Kayaknya dari Ren Jinguji XD err.. dan kalau bicara tentang Ren, chapter berikutnya bisa dipastikan fluffynessnya bertambah… tambah perv mungkin? XD *kicked

Gomen ne, readers. Saya mau nanya lagi, untuk ending lebih baik sama siapa Claire ini saya jodohkan? Kalau Kai sudah tidak mungkin, dan sudah ada dua calon, Trent dan Gray. Maksud saya tiga, sama Cliff juga XD Well, walau pun bukan Cliff juga tak apa, saya mau recycle fiksi lama saya yang pairingnya Claire/Cliff XD

_Well, review please, ladies and gentlemen?_ ;)

**x**0**x**0**x**

BabySuLayDo: Iya, bisa dibilang AU. Sedikit XD Gray 'kan maksudnya? Oke, Gray count in! Makasih kak reviewnya~

SweetyNime: Makasih :3 soal yang manggil-manggil Claire? Nanti ya di chapter depan, kepanjangan kalo di sini XD Makasih yaa reviewnya!


	3. Meeting

_Percayakah kau akan dunia yang lain; selain di mana kita berada? Di mana setiap 'kau' yang lain memiliki memori dan kisah yang berbeda?_

**x**0**x**0**x**

Disclaimer: **Harvest Moon doesn't belong to me**.

**Ayaka Aoi** presents: **Meant to be Together**.

Warning! **AU**, maybe **OOC** and some **typo**(s), **fast-plotted**, based **main character's POV**, etc.

Inspired from** Amnesia** anime.

**x**0**x**0**x**

Chapter 3: **Meeting**

**x**0**x**0**x**

**_BRUK_**

"Ouch…" ringisku, reflek saat aku menabrak seseorang, karena aku tidak menyadari ada orang lain di depanku. Ya, kuakui ini salahku berjalan sambil menunduk.

"Ah–Maaf, Claire."

Aku dapat melihat sosok itu mengulurkan tangannya, dan suaranya yang lembut menawarkan bantuan. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, bermaksud untuk melihat siapa–_oh well,_ walau pun aku tahu wajahnya seperti apa, aku tidak akan tahu siapa dia–yang kutabrak secara tidak sengaja. Yang kudapat hanyalah siluet hitamnya yang menghadap padaku, membelakangi arah datangnya cahaya, menyilaukan. Aku refleks menundukkan kepalaku yang terasa agak pusing, memegangnya dan mataku yang sedikit perih,

"Kau… tidak apa-apa Claire? Kau terlihat sedikit pucat…"

dan sekarang aku dapat merasakan sosok itu berlutut. Menyentuh bahu kiriku, mengusapnya.

_Uh, pusingnya sudah agak hilang…._

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, dan aku langsung menahan napas saat mendapati wajah lelaki itu sangat dekat, dekat sekali, menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir. Suhu tubuhnya memancar sampai ke pipiku.

_Wajahku memanas…._

Manik biru langitnya menatapku khawatir–setidaknya itu yang dapat kubaca dari gerakan matanya. Lelaki bertopi itu kemudian bangkit dan menawarkan uluran tangannya. Aku masih menatapnya–

–gestur tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap–

–_coat_ berwarna krem yang membalut tubuhnya–

–topi bertuliskan UMA yang ia kenakan–

–beberapa helai rambut pirang pucatnya menjuntai keluar dari topi yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya–

–iris _aquamarine_nya yang berkilat, dan–

"Hei Claire, kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

_Ah! Aku ketahuan melamun!_

_Bagaimana kalau dia curiga?_

_Bagaimana kalau dia tahu ada yang berbeda?_

_Bagaimana kalau dia tahu bahwa aku_–

–"Claire? Apa perlu kuantar ke klinik?"

Aku mengerjap-kerjapkan kedua mataku. "Ah, ti-tidak, tidak usah." Aku meraih uluran tangannya, dan kemudian berdiri dengan bantuan pemuda itu.

_Aku harus pergi dari sini, secepatnya, segera! Sebelum dia menyadari semuanya!_

"M-Maaf, aku ada perlu, aku pergi duluan," pamitku gugup, setelah membungkukkan badanku, "dan, maaf juga sudah menabrakmu. Terima kasih sudah membantuku." Aku langsung berbalik dan menuju ke arah pantai–yang suara ombak bersahutannya terdengar dari sini.

Aku bisa merasakan pemuda itu menatap punggungku yang menjauh dengan tatapan bingung.

**x**0**x**0**x**

Butiran pasir pantai yang bersih menyapaku–terhampar luas, seluas pantai ini. Desir ombak yang lembut membisiki telingaku. Dan–mentari yang bersinar dengan teriknya menghujani tubuhku.

Terlihat beberapa payung khas pantai–yang tidak kutahu namanya–berdiri tertancap di bibir pantai, dibiarkan begitu saja dengan karpet yang tergelar di bawah naungannya. Dan di sudut pantai terlihat tumpukan kotak-kotak kayu–entah isinya apa.

Di arah utara dapat kulihat dua buah bangunan dan sebuah dermaga dengan kapal berukuran tidak terlalu besar yang sedang tidak digunakan. Dua bangunan itu terletak bersebelahan, dipisahkan oleh sebuah kursi kayu panjang yang cukup untuk diduduki empat orang. Bangunan yang berada di sebelah kiri merupakan bangunan yang tampak minimalis dari luar, dengan warna putih yang mendomiasi, baik warna dindingnya maupun warna atapnya. Sedang bangunan di sebelah kanannya tampak sederhana, dinding kayunya polos tanpa cat dan ornamen apa pun, meski bangunan itu tampak lebih besar dari bangunan di sampingnya. Juga terlihat beberapa tong kayu dan temali di sudut bangunan.

_Pasti salah satu di antara bangunan itu adalah kafe yang kucari_.

Aku melangkah mendekat bangunan yang berada di sebelah kiri, sesuai instingku. Ada sebuah papan yang tertancap di depan bangunan itu.

'Seaside Café, 11 A.M – 1 P.M, 5 P.M – 7 P.M, Summer only'

_Ah, instingku benar ternyata._

Aku hampir saja mendorong gagang pintu bangunan itu saat aku menyadari bahwa sekarang belum waktunya kafe ini dibuka. Kulirik jam di pergelangan tanganku, yang jarumnya menunjukkan ke angka 10. Dan kemudian aku mengalihkan pandangan ke sekitarku.

_Aku harus menunggu sejam lagi. Untung di sini tidak ada siapa pun._

Aku menarik napas panjang, sekarang masih masuk kategori pagi, tetapi matahari sudah bersinar dengan teriknya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan sepanas apa nanti di saat tanggal sudah mencapai pertengahan _Summer._

Aku mengambil sapu tangan yang ada di kantong celanaku, menghapus peluh yang menetes di pelipisku. Melihat kursi panjang yang kosong tadi, aku melangkahkan kaki menuju kursi itu dan mendudukinya.

Menunggu.

Aku kembali melirik jam di pergelangan tanganku. Waktu baru berlalu sepuluh menit sejak pertama aku tiba di sini. Aku harus menunggu lima puluh menit lagi, _ya, lima puluh menit lagi._

Kuakui—temperatur udara di sini benar-benar panas. Mungkin aku bisa memasak hanya menggunakan bahan makanan dan alumunium foil. Kurasa hanya dengan mengubur makanan itu di bawah pasir pantai ini bisa membuat makanan yang kukubur menjadi matang.

Makanan.

_Duh, aku baru ingat aku belum memakan apa pun dari tadi pagi._

Ya, sejak pagi perut ini memang belum dimasukkan makanan sepotong pun. Tapi, entah mengapa aku tidak merasakan lapar sama sekali.

Baiklah, mungkin ini bisa disebut hal baik—atau lebih tepat untuk menyebut kata toleransi level tinggi?

Dan juga mengingat fakta darahku tidak mendidih berada di bawah mentari yang bersinar dengan garangnya, bersemangat untuk meradiasikan panas kepada penduduk di sini.

Oh well, after all _aku berada di pantai di saat Summer seperti ini, tidak heran di sini terasa begitu panas._

Aku mengusap dahiku dengan sapu tanganku yang sudah kering (lagi).

Tangan kananku memegang kerah bajuku dan mengibas-kibasnya. Panas, ini benar-benar panas. Aku bersyukur 'pekerjaan' di 'kebun' sudah selesai. Aku tidak pernah berpikir apa aku mampu untuk melakukan 'pekerjaan' itu dengan cuaca yang seperti ini.

Ombak yang datang menciptakan alunan suara yang merdu saat menerjang karang dan bibir pantai. Aku sedikit tenang mendengarkan desir itu—setidaknya bisa mengalihkan perhatianku beberapa saat dari panas yang menyengat. Orkestra pantai yang mendamaikan.

Beberapa saat kemudian kulihat dari sesosok lelaki bertubuh kekar—terasa familiar di mataku. Meski pun aku yang kuingat aku baru bertemu Kai, Popuri, Rick, dan juga lelaki bertopi tadi.

_Lalu, siapa?_

Gesturnya yang tinggi besar membuatnya mudah terlihat meski pun dari kejauhan. Singlet yang dikenakannya tampak sangat ketat di tubuhnya, menunjukkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang besar. Ia mengelap wajahnya menggunakan handuk kecil yang digantungkan di lehernya.

Dan aku masih terduduk, mengamatinya dari kejauhan.

Turun dari tangga masuk pantai ini, dia berbelok ke arahku. Dan pastinya, ia bisa melihatku, dan _ya, _ia melihatku dengan pandangan heran.

_Woah, apa yang harus aku lakukan? _Quick, _Claire! Dia datang ke arah sini!_

Semakin dekat semakin jelas ia memperhatikanku dengan pandangan yang tidak biasa. Aku langsung mengambil tindakan, aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku.

"Claire?"

Aku membungkukkan tubuhku.

"Pagi," sapaku sekenanya. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Uh, ya. Pagi." Aku bisa mendengar ada kebingungan dari nada ucapannya. Aku menegakkan tubuhku, berusaha bersikap 'normal', aku berdiri menghadapnya, meski aku melempar pandanganku ke arah pantai. _Of course_, aku tidak mau ia tahu kalau ada yang salah dengan… diriku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Claire? Kau sudah baikan?" Ia bertanya kepadaku dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Eh?"

_Argh, bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan, Claire?_

"Err… kau tidak ingat? Kemarin saat aku sedang mengambil hasil kebunmu, tiba-tiba kau pingsan," jelasnya dengan sedikit bingung dan khawatir. Jari telunjuknya menggaruk pipi kanannya, "kau sudah mendingan? Kau selalu saja memaksakan dirimu."

_Oh, jadi yang kemarin itu bukan bayanganku saja…._

"Eh, iya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih."

Hening.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Kata-katanya yang barusan hanya kubalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman. Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu mau berkata apa—namanya saja aku tidak tahu.

"Claire?" panggilnya tiba-tiba. Kini kulihat ia menautkan kedua alisnya. Aku hanya mencondongkan kepalaku ke arahnya, jauh di dalam kepalaku ini puluhan pertanyaan yang mungkin ditanyakan olehnya berterbangan dengan liarnya.

"Claire… ada apa? Kau lebih formal dari biasanya."

Aku terdiam. Dan kini, di dalam kepalaku ribuan kata-kata berusaha untuk disambungkan satu sama lain, menciptakan kalimat demi kalimat yang bisa saja kugunakan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya—tanpa membuatnya curiga.

Belum saja aku sempat menemukan jawaban yang tepat, tiba-tiba kudengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Aku refleks menoleh ke asal suara. Dari sebelah kananku, _Seaside Café._

Keluar lelaki berbandana ungu yang tidak asing lagi, lelaki yang menemuiku tadi pagi. Kalau dia tadi bilang bahwa kafe ini miliknya, berarti tidak salah lagi Kai namanya.

Thanks, God…

"Hey yo! Claire, Zack!" sapanya dari teras kafe. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan kemudian mendekat ke tempat kami berada.

"_So early, baby_! _Miss me already_? Baru saja tadi pagi aku ke rumahmu, heh," ucapnya saat ia berdiri di sampingku, "_and, _hello, Zack. _It's unusual_, sudah selesai pekerjaan pagi ini?" tanyanya santai.

_Oh, namanya Zack._

"Ya, Kai. Bisa repot kalau aku tidak menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin. Aku tidak mau menjadi manusia panggang," jawab Zack sambil mengelap wajahnya yang basah karena keringat lagi. _Ya, manusia panggang. _Aku mulai membayangkan kalau lelaki di depanku menjadi manusia panggang.

Haha—

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di luar seperti ini? Apa kalian punya AC sendiri dalam tubuh kalian?" cengirnya lebar. Masuk akal juga sebenarnya kalau ia bertanya seperti itu.

Dan aku tidak mungkin menjawab—

"_Aku ke sini ingin mencari informasi tentang diriku, Kai."_

"—Aku hanya lewat saja, dan aku bertemu Claire di sini, jadi aku hanya menegurnya saja tadi," jawab Zack, membuatku bisa bernapas dengan lega untuk sejenak, "oh ya, aku duluan ya, masih ada beberapa yang harus dilakukan," pamitnya yang diiyakan oleh Kai. Lelaki tinggi besar itu kemudian pergi, memasuki bangunan yang berdiri tepat di sebelah kafe.

Aku mengusap pipiku dengan sapu tangan yang masih kupegang. Aku bisa merasakan kemejaku yang basah karena peluhku sendiri.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu di sini, _baby_? Kau tampak kepanasan… dan, lihat! Bibirmu benar-benar kering," ia memenggal kalimatnya, "mentari hari ini pasti sangat iri denganmu, ia tidak mau terkalahkan dengan cahayamu yang lebih berkilau darinya."

_Tentu saja, syukur aku tidak terbakar. Dan lagi pula, aku tidak mau berkompetisi dengannya._

Aku melihat jam di tanganku. Pukul 10.35.

"Ah, tidak juga," ucapku seraya tersenyum.

"_Seriously_? _Thanks, Godness, _aku tidak bisa membayangkan kulit halusmu yang tersiksa radiasi matahari. Kalau begitu ayo masuk."

_Eh? Tapi sekarang belum jam buka…._

"Uh, i-iya…."

Kai berbalik menuju kafenya sedang tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kiriku.

"Eh? Tanganmu panas sekali, _baby…._"

"Hahaha, pengaruh cuaca," jawabku (berusaha) santai dan normal. Perlahan aku merasakan kepalaku yang berdenyut-denyut.

Saat aku mulai mengikuti langkah kakinya tiba-tiba aku merasakan pusing yang teramat sangat.

"Argh!" Sontak aku berhenti dan tangan kananku memegang kepalaku yang terasa sakit dan tertunduk. Aku merasakan keadaan di sekelilingku berputar berkali-kali lebih cepat. Kai yang menyadari ada yang tidak beres denganku langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadapku.

Ia memegang lenganku erat, "Claire! Ada apa, Claire?!"

Aku bisa merasakan ia mengusap kepalaku.

"Pusing…." Aku menjawab sekenanya. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap wajahnya. Iris cokelat tuanya tampak berbayang-bayang. Berat… aku merasakan kepalaku begitu berat.

Tiba-tiba semuanya gelap.

"Claire! Claire!"

Silaunya mentari yang menyengat tidak terlihat lagi. Aku hanya dapat merasakan tanganku yang digenggam erat dan tubuhku yang berada di lengan seseorang.

Juga suara itu yang terus memanggil namaku—

**x**0**x**0**x**

to be** Continued**

**x**0**x**0**x**

Chapter 3 updated! 1,704 words! *laughs*

Makasih buat reader(s) yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fiksi saya! Dan maaf, reader(s)… kalau chapter ini benar-benar _plain—_saya juga merasakan—dan updatenya benar-benar ngaret ya, lebih dari seminggu… *lirik sudut kanan laptop* Gomen ne…. *bows*

Saya mencoba untuk membuat karakter Kai yang level '_flirtness_'nya sama dengan yang muncul di chapter 2, tetapi entah kenapa saya merasa kurang… greget. Sama karakternya maksudnya. Mungkin karena lama updatenya…. *mojok*

Chapter berikutnya, yaa tahulah protagonis kita ini bakal ketemu siapa…. *grins*  
Buat yang ga punya _clue,_ tunggu aja ya! XD

Jadi, Trent apa Cliff? XD

_Well, review please, ladies and gentlemen?_ )

**x**0**x**0**x**

Sweety Nime: Hahaha, sekarang udah ngerti belum? Emang sengaja dibuat seperti itu, saya juga ga ngerti kenapa :p udah ketahuan 'kan siapa sosok misterius itu? :3 Sengaja si Zack yang nemuin(?) Claire, karena udah pasti kalau Zack yang nyamper(?) ke rumah Claire setiap hari XD Makasih banyak ya reviewnya! *bows*

The Fairy Witch: Hai hai! Sabar ya, udah bisa kan? *hugs* Waah ternyata ada yang berpihak sama Cliff juga XD *jingkrak2* Kalau Kai, ya udah keburu dimunculkan di chapter ini, jadi, ya… gomen… *bows* Di akhir juga harus pilih salah satu juga 'kan, ga mungkin si Claire malah jadi poliandri (?) XD Oke, makasih banget ya reviewnya!


	4. Drowned

_Percayakah kau akan dunia yang lain; selain di mana kita berada? Di mana setiap 'kau' yang lain memiliki memori dan kisah yang berbeda?_

**x**0**x**0**x**

Disclaimer: **Harvest Moon doesn't belong to me.**  
Ayaka Aoi presents: **Meant to be Together.**  
Warning! **AU**, maybe **OOC** and some **typo**(s),** fast-plotted**, based** main character's POV**, etc.  
Inspired from **Amnesia** anime.

**x**0**x**0**x**

Chapter 4: **Drowned**

**x**0**x**0**x**

'_You are… not belong to here…._'

'_You are… not supposed to be here…._'

'_This is… not your place…._'

'_This is… not your world…._'

'A_nd this is not our place, neither our world._'

'_Claire, please…. I'm begging you,'_

'_Back, come back_—_'_

'—_come back to me,_'

'_Come back to our world, where we two are exist._'

'_Claire, don't you remember our promise to be together?'_

'_Forever_—_?'_

"Mmm—"

Aku membuka mataku sesaat setelah aku mendengar suara-suara itu… suara lirih seseorang… yang pelan namun dalam. Napasku tertahan.

_Suara siapa itu?_

Pertama kali yang dapat ditangkap oleh lensa mataku adalah warna putih. Putih, semua yang kulihat putih—

—dan juga aroma khas yang menusuk—

—semakin lama… semakin jelas.

Ini aroma alkohol, dan… garis-garis itu… langit-langit kamar?

Oh, aku hanya tertidur—

—_eh? _

_Ini di mana?_

_Rasanya tempat ini tidak terlalu asing…._

Aku mengerjap-kerjapkan mataku, meyakinkan bahwa aku sudah benar-benar terbangun. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingku, tempat ini dikelilingi gorden hijau yang bersih, berjarak tidak jauh dari kasur yang aku tiduri. Ada juga sebuah meja kecil di samping tempat tidur ini, yang di atasnya berdiri sebuah vas bunga yang berisi beberapa tangkai bunga berwarna merah muda—klinik?

Dan ada sesosok lelaki yang menyandarkan kepalanya tepat di sampingku, di atas tempat tidur. Bukan sekedar menyandarkan, tidur lebih tepatnya.

_Kai._

Tangan kanannya yang hangat menggenggam tangan kiriku erat.

Aku mencoba mengangkat berat tubuhku, mencoba untuk duduk. Perlahan gerakanku membuat Kai terjaga dari tidurnya.

"Eh? Kau sudah sadar, Claire?" Ia langsung mengangkat kepalanya, tersentak. Sorot matanya menatapku dalam dan cemas. Bukan tatapan _flirting_ seperti biasanya, dan juga bukan panggilan menggoda. Ia benar-benar khawatir.

"Iya, Kai. Ada apa? Kenapa aku di sini?" Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirku. Tangan kananku menyentuh tangan kirinya yang masih menggenggam tangan kiriku. Berusaha meyakinkannya kalau aku sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang, meski pun aku masih merasakan sedikit pusing yang menyebalkan.

"Kau—kau pingsan Claire. Kau tidak perlu untuk memaksakan diri, dan harusnya kau mengatakan semua yang kaurasakan padaku," ucapnya lirih, dan ia menatapku begitu intens. Aku bisa melihat diriku sendiri yang terefleksi di iris gelapnya yang tampak begitu rentan.

"Maaf, Kai…." Aku menundukkan kepalaku, tidak sanggup membalas tatap matanya itu. Membuatku merasa semakin bersalah. Dan lagi, posisiku sekarang ini adalah aku tidak tahu banyak tentang diriku sendiri dan juga lingkunganku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa sekarang?" Telapak tangannya menyentuh dahiku, dan kemudian jemari tangannya menuruni pelipis, pipi dan mencapai daguku. Ia mengangkatnya perlahan, membuat wajahku bertemu, bertatap dengan miliknya.

Aku menarik napas panjang perlahan dan tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah agak baikan, walau pun aku masih merasakan pusing."

Lelaki berkemeja cokelat tua itu melempar pandangannya ke sudut ruangan. Tampaknya ia tahu aku sedikit memaksakan diri.

"Tapi sungguh, aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Kai. Terima kasih," kataku pelan. Aku bisa melihat raut cemas dan lega di wajahnya. Ia tersenyum simpul, dan kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Katakan apa yang kau rasa, kalau kau tidak mengucapkannya aku tidak akan pernah tahu. Aku bukan peramal."

Ia merogoh-rogoh kantong celananya. Yang kanan, kemudian yang kiri. Dan ia tersenyum simpul seraya menarik sebuah objek dari kantongnya.

"_Take it easy. _Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Sesekali bersantai tidak ada salahnya, 'kan?"

Kedua tangannya meraih bagian belakang leherku. Ia juga merapikan rambutku setelah kegiatannya selesai.

Kalung.

"Ini jimat keberuntungan, _baby_. Aku dapat _pendant_ ini dari salah satu kota yang kukunjungi. _Pendant_ inilah yang selama ini menemaniku pergi, dari satu kota ke kota lainnya. Aku mau kau yang mengenakannya mulai dari sekarang ini, hanya untukku." Telapak tangan Kai mengelus pipiku.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi, _baby._"

"Tapi, _pendant_ ini pasti barang kesayanganmu, Kai, kenapa—"

"—aku sudah bilang, bukan? Aku ingin kau memakainya karenaku." Kai mengguratkan senyum tipis di wajahnya, tepat sebelum terdengar suara gorden dibuka.

Berdiri di balik gorden itu sesosok lelaki menggunakan jas putih yang panjang dan bersih. Juga stetoskop yang digantungkan di lehernya. Dan ia berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke kantung jasnya.

_Dia… familiar…. Tapi, siapa?_

"Sudah sadar, Claire?" tanyanya pelan dengan wajah yang datar. Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati tempat kami berdua berada. Ia berdiri tepat di samping Kai. Ia pasti dokter di klinik ini.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku. Aku tidak mau salah berbicara dan hanya membuat hal-hal menjadi aneh dan kaku.

"Trent, Claire sudah tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" Kini Kai yang ganti bertanya. Ia menatap lelaki di sebelahnya itu dengan wajah yang serius. Sedetik kemudian lelaki itu mendekatkan dirinya padaku dan memeriksa keadaanku.

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa, dia hanya dehidrasi. Hanya butuh istirahat dan pastikan asupan air yang dikonsumsi mencukupi kebutuhan," jelasnya singkat, "dan jangan lupa terus awasi gadis seperti dia," sambungnya.

_Hei, apa maksudmu kau berkata seperti itu dengan wajah _stoic_mu itu?_

Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang. "Padahal baru saja kemarin ia ke sini. Kelelahan," ia mengalungkan kembali stetoskop yang baru saja ia gunakan, dan ia berbalik ke arah ia masuk tadi, "untung saja ada Zack yang mengantarmu ke sini." Ia melenggang meninggalkan kami berdua.

_Oh, aku mengerti…._

"Ah, thanks, yo, Trent!"

_Namanya… Trent._

_**Sret**_

Ah! Sekilas aku merasa ia berhenti dan melirik ke arahku sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik tirai hijau itu.

_Apa hanya perasaanku saja?_

**x**0**x**0**x**

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku ke sandaran kursi yang sedang kududuki. Aku menopangkan daguku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku melirik ke arah dapur, di mana Kai sedang memasak.

Ya, aku sekarang berada di kafe milik Kai. Karena ia terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, akhirnya ia membawaku ke kafenya. Malam ini aku ditraktir makan di kafenya.

Aku memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingku. Dinding kafe yang minimalis ini terbuat dari kayu yang dicat putih dan berhiaskan ornamen ala pantai dan musim panas. Kerang-kerangan yang dirangkai dan dipajang di dinding mempercantik tempat ini, juga ban penyelamat yang memang sengaja digantung dan beberapa buah pot tanaman yang diletakkan di tiap-tiap sudut ruangan.

Aroma manis buah nanas menguar ke seisi ruangan, membuatku menelan ludah. Terdengar Kai yang sudah mencincang bahan masakannya, kini memulai menumis bahan-bahan. Ia tampaknya sudah sangat ahli dalam membuat masakan ini. Bisa kubayangkan makanan yang sudah matang akan terasa seperti apa di lidahku.

"_Baby,_ sekarang aku sudah ahli dalam memasak resep yang kau ajarkan padaku, lho. Dan pengunjung yang datang ke sini sangat menyukainya. _Thanks so much_."

_Aku… mengajarkan resep? Pada Kai?_

"Oh, iya. Baguslah kalau begitu…" sahutku seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalaku bagian belakang yang tidak gatal.

_Apa aku sebegitu hebatnya dalam memasak?_

Aku melempar pandanganku ke salah satu sisi ruangan, di mana tergantung sebuah jam dinding. Jarum yang terkecil berada di antara angka delapan dan sembilan. Belum terlalu larut sepertinya, meski yang ada saat ini hanyalah aku dan Kai, ditelan kesunyian yang ditemani suara detik jam dan desiran ombak yang berasal dari luar—pantai.

Aku tengah memainkan bandul kalung yang baru saja diberikan Kai tadi sore, saat tiba-tiba Kai yang sudah menyelesaikan kegiatan masak-memasaknya menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"_Say, _Claire." Kai datang ke meja yang kutempati seraya membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi dua buah piring dan juga dua buah gelas jus nanas.

"Kenapa?"

"Err… aku merasakan kau akhir-akhir ini berbeda—"

_Uh oh…_

"—kau menjadi lebih diam, dan… yah… intinya kau jadi lebih berbeda." Kai menatapku dalam-dalam. Iris matanya tepat menghujam _aquamarine_ku.

"Hah? Maksudnya?" Aku bertanya balik, berusaha berkilah dari pertanyaannya yang ia berikan lebih dulu.

"Yaa... kau berbeda, dari cara berbicara juga dari sikapmu—_well,_ lupakan saja kata-kataku. Ini, cepat dimakan, nanti keburu dingin." Lelaki berkaus oblong itu menyerahkan sepiring ikan yang ditumis dengan berbagai bumbu, dan dengan irisan nanas di atasnya. Terlihat menggoda, memang—

—tapi aku terpikirkan perkataan Kai yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Ah, aku pasti sudah melukai hatinya karena ketidaktahuanku ini.

Dan bagaimana pun, aku tidak pernah berniat untuk mengatakan apa yang terjadi seluruhnya.

"Maaf, Kai." Aku mulai meraih pisau dan garpu yang berada di hadapanku. "Maaf kalau aku ada salah kepadamu."

"Eh? Ti-tidak perlu meminta maaf, _baby. Take it easy, okay_?" Ia tersenyum kembali, sedang tangan kanannya masih memegang garpu dengan potongan daging ikan di ujungnya.

"_Say '_Aah~_'._" Kai menyodorkan daging itu ke depan mulutku. Aku bisa merasakan panasnya wajahku yang melebihi panasnya daging yang baru matang itu saat aku menuruti perintah Kai.

"Hahaha, ternyata perubahan itu tidak selamanya buruk."

Pemuda itu memotong ikan di hadapannya dan mulai memakannya sendiri. Aku juga memakan ikan yang ada di atas piringku dan menatap Kai—menanti kata-kata yang akan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kau dulu manis—tapi sekarang jauh lebih manis. Dulu kau tidak pernah mau kalau kusuapi seperti tadi, tapi rasanya bisa menyuapimu itu bahagia sekali—" ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya,

"—ya, mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja kalau kau jadi berbeda." Kai tertawa, menunjukkan deretan giginya dan daging yang masih ada di mulutnya.

_**Uhuk!**_

"W-Wah, Kai! Hati-hati!" Aku langsung menyodorkannya minuman dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Ia langsung meraih gelas yang kuberikan dan meminumnya hingga habis tanpa jeda.

"Ah—Uhk! Terima kasih, Claire." Ia tersenyum lebar, dan menarik tanganku supaya aku kembali duduk dan melanjutkan makan.

"Jangan diulangi lagi,"ucapku singkat, _sweat drop._

Kami pun melanjutkan makan malam kami yang tertunda karena insiden Kai barusan.

**x**0**x**0**x**

Aku baru saja menghabiskan makananku saat tiba-tiba Kai mengeluh.

"Ah, coba saja aku tadi lebih hati-hati, aku tidak akan kehabisan jus nanasku."

_Aku batal memuji masakannya, ia keburu mengeluh sebelum aku sempat mendapat waktu…._

"Ini, punyaku masih ada, Kai." Aku menyodorkan gelas yang masih berisi jus tiga per empatnya ke arah Kai yang cemberut.

"Eh? Lalu kau bagaimana?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa kok."

"Yakin?"

"Yakin."

"Sungguh?"

"Iya, sungguh."

"_Seriously_?"

"Geez. Iya, aku serius. Ini, kau jauh lebih menyukai nanas 'kan dari pada aku?"

"Eh? Aku lebih menyukaimu daripada nanas…"

"Bukan, maksudnya kau suka nanas lebih dari aku suka nanas, Kai…"

"Oh, hahaha, iya, _baby. Thanks so much~_"

Kai bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlutut di sampingku.

_Kenapa? Padaha kalau minum di tempatnya semula juga bisa, 'kan?_

Ia meraih gelas itu dan meneguk jus yang tersisa.

"Kai, kenapa kau—"

Perkataanku terputus saat Kai tiba-tiba menyentuh bibirku dengan ujung jari telunjuk kanannya, kemudian jemari yang lainnya membuatku menundukkan wajah, tepat berhadapan dengan wajahnya. Ia mengapitnya pipiku menggunakan ibu jari dan jari tengahnya.

Aku terdiam, terkejut dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kai mendekatkan wajahnya dan bibirnya mengecup bibirku perlahan. Aku tersentak dan berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, berontak, tetapi gagal karena tangan kiri Kai yang mendekapku erat. Aku kehabisan akal, aku tidak mampu berpikir, hingga akhirnya aku hanya bisa pasrah dan memejamkan mataku, aku terlalu malu karena aku tahu wajahku kini benar-benar memanas, dan pastinya bersemu kemerahan.

'_Claire…No you can't!_'

'_You're belongs to me!'_

'_Claire… come back….'_

'_Come back to our peaceful live…'_

_Ah, suara itu lagi!_

Kai mengatur ritme napasnya, aku bisa merasakan ia tengah berusaha membuka jalan di mulutku menggunakan lidahnya. Dan kemudian dipindahkannya jus yang masih ada di mulutnya ke dalam mulutku.

Aku meneguknya perlahan, dan sekarang pelukan Kai terasa yang mengendur. Aku membuka kedua mataku dan kudapati Kai yang sedang memperhatikanku sambil tersenyum.

"Ke-kenapa, Kai?" Aku bertanya dengan napas yang tertahan, meski kerongkonganku terasa basah namun aku juga merasa tenggorokanku terlalu kering untuk berbicara di saat yang bersamaan. Aku menutupi mulutku dengan tangan kananku. "Apa maksudmu barusan?"

"H-Hey, Claire—"

"—apa maksudmu, Kai?!" Nada bicaraku meninggi. Pandanganku memburam saat aku langsung bangkit dari tempat di mana aku duduk. Aku terlalu syok, dan resistensiku baru muncul saat aku sudah memegang kendali atas diriku.

Aku berbalik menuju pintu keluar, dan tiba-tiba langkahku tertahan karena Kai memegang tangan kiriku erat.

"Claire?! _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—_"

_**PLAK**_

Aku langsung bergegas keluar sesaat setelah telapak tangan kananku mendarat di pipinya. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku lagi, suara denting bel mengiringi langkahku melewati pintu kafe itu. Aku langsung menuju dermaga, aku benar-benar tidak mampu mengendalikan emosiku sendiri.

Aku menekuk lutut dan menundukkan kepalaku, menyendiri di ujung dermaga. Aku menangis sepuasku.

_Pertama, aku di sini tidak tahu apa pun dan tidak mengenal siapa pun._

_Kedua, aku tidak tahu siapa yang harus kupercaya._

_Ketiga, aku harus berpura-pura menjadi seseorang yang tidak kuketahui sama sekali._

Aku bersyukur di pantai ini tidak ada seorang pun kecuali aku. Debur ombak yang menghantam pondasi dermaga dan kemilau bintang-bintang yang bersinar dengan terangnya—meski tidak lebih terang dari dengan sinar rembulan, hanya merekalah yang menemaniku sekarang ini.

Puas menumpahkan segala perasaanku, aku mengusap pipiku yang basah menggunakan punggung tanganku. Tidak sengaja lensaku menangkap bandul kalung yang diberikan Kai.

Aku menatapnya lama, cukup lama, sebelum aku memutuskan untuk melepasnya.

_Kai sudah berbuat banyak untukku, mungkin kalau tidak ada dia aku tidak akan sampai sejauh ini. Di tempat di mana tidak ada seorang pun yang kukenal, mungkin aku sekarang sudah menyerah._

_Aku harus meminta maaf pada Kai._

Aku menggenggam kalung itu dan berniat untuk memasukkannya ke dalam kantung _overall_ku, sebelum _pendant_ itu tidak benar-benar masuk, malah terjatuh ke dalam air.

"Ah!"

Aku langsung terduduk dan berusaha menggapai-gapai kalung itu, pasti akan tercapai karena kalung itu belum jatuh tenggelam—masih berada di permukaan laut.

Hampir seluruh lengan kanan kemejaku basah, tetapi kalung itu belum kudapat juga. Aku mendekatkan tubuhku dengan permukaan air, sesaat sebelum tangan kiriku yang kugunakan untuk menahan tubuhku tiba-tiba terlepas dari pegangannya.

"!"

_**BYUR**_

"Ahk—"

Tubuhku terjun ke dalam laut. Sialnya, aku tidak bisa berenang. Aku yang reflek menutup mataku saat terjatuh langsung membuka mataku dan berusaha meraih _pendant_ yang berada tidak jauh dariku.

_Dapat._

Aku menggerak-gerakkan kakiku, berusaha untuk mendorong tubuhku ke atas. Tangan kananku menggapai-gapai, berusaha melawan gravitasi yang semakin lama semakin menarik dan menghisapku ke permukaan bumi. Meski aku tahu, keajaiban seperti itu akan mustahil. Belum lagi munculnya bulan penuh yang menandakan air laut yang sedang pasang.

Bintang-bintang yang berkilauan terus terlihat menjauh. Aku mengulurkan tanganku, berusaha menggenggam secercah cahaya bulan yang menerangiku. Tetapi sia-sia, tubuhku tetap bergerak perlahan ke bawah, tertarik gravitasi. Tangan kiriku meremas baju yang menutupi tubuhku, dadaku terasa begitu sesak. Aku tersedak–tak terhitung banyaknya air yang terhirup olehku.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah belakang, mendapati ratusan, bahkan ribuan meter kubik air yang mengisi tempat ini. Di mana ruang terbentang luas.

Dan gelap. Tidak tampak adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana.

.

..

_Gelap._

.

_Dalam._

Tubuhku terus tenggelam.

Aku lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas—

**x**0**x**0**x**

To Be** Continued**

**x**0**x**0**x**

End of chapter 4! 2,300 words! Rekor pribadi! *evil laugh*  
Yah, saya tau ini bukan prestasi atau apa pun, tapi jujur aja saya ga pernah nulis lebih dari 2k words dalam satu chapter… saya ga pernah bisa nulis banyak-banyak… Hahaha, abaikan author ngenes ini.

Btw, di chapter ini sedikit ambil (SEDIKIT?!) dari _heart event_nya Kai, dengan perubahan di sana-sini dan banyak dikarang juga diubah sana-sini. Jadilah chapter ini! *kicked*  
Dan… kalau ada yang merasa familiar sama adegan 'minum jus'nya Kai, selamat! Itu memang saya copas dari Autumn Memories, saya _stuck_ XD

Atas dasar permintaan Nime-chan, jadinya chapter ini saya panjangin. Sedikit. Maklum, saya pemales (?) XD Gomen ne, Nime-chan… *bows*

Ah—Doc atau Cliff? Atau Gray? Dipilih-dipilih, author ngikut aja XD  
Perjalanan masih jauh, masih bisa pesen duluan(?)  
Kalau Gray… mau ditampilin di chapter selanjutnya, jadi kemungkinan ending ga bisa sama Gray… Gomen fans Graire… *bows*

Ada ide? Oh ya, semua bachelor bakal keluar kok di sini, tinggal diurutin aja, yang terakhir tampil berarti yang bakal dapet ending sama Claire XD *cough* namanya juga _'inspired from Amnesia'_… *slapped*

_Review, please dear readers? _

**x**0**x**0**x**

Sweety Nime: senangnya ada yang menyambut juga saat update T^T eaaa, mencelos, tenang, pasti sama Trent kok, tapi ga dijamin dia buat selingan doang atau jadi true end/pairnya Claire XD Pairingnya masih belum jelas, tergantung readers & reviewers maunya Claire dipair sama siapa XD sip, apa kurang panjang? XD makasih banyak yaa reviewnya! *kiss*

The Fairy Witch: baguslaah X) *potong tumpeng* uhuk… pairing Graire terlalu mainstream ya? *dikeroyok fans Graire* Iya sih, Cliff imut, inosen-inosen gimana gitu XD babyface… *cough* Kesempatan hilaang tinggal mau sama Cliff atau Doctor… dipilih ayo XD Eh? Baru denger drama tetebeye…*pokerface* no prob, makasih banyak yaa reviewnya! X3


	5. Sensation

_–looking for a world where we two are exist._

**x**0**x**0**x**

Disclaimer: **Harvest Moon doesn't belong to me.**  
**Ayaka Aoi** presents: **Meant to be Together.**  
Warning!** AU**, maybe **OOC** and some **typo**(s), **fast-plotted**, based **main character's POV**, etc.  
Inspired from **Amnesia** anime.

**x**0**x**0**x**

Chapter 5:** Sensation**

**x**0**x**0**x**

"—re?"

"—dah...si… …laire?"

_**Grab**_

"—Hey, Claire?"

Kepalaku berputar refleks.

_Ugh._

Pusing. Kepalaku terasa berat. Semua objek yang tertangkap lensa mataku terlihat berbayang-bayang.

"Hmm?"

Sosok lelaki itu berada di hadapanku. Tidak terlihat terlalu jelas, memang.

Berusaha bersikap tenang, malah membuatku semakin grogi. Aku tersentak saat ia tiba-tiba menyentuh bahuku. Tapi aku bersyukur—entah ada hubungannya atau tidak—pening yang kurasakan sedikit demi sedikit mulai sirna. Yah—walaupun tidak bisa dibilang benar-benar menghilang.

—Ah.

_Dia_.

Aku terkejut, juga terdiam. Terbayang akan kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya yang masih segar berada di pikiranku.

_Huh? Aku… apa yang tadi itu barusan?  
Hanya mimpiku sajakah?  
Tetapi, rasa sesak itu… tenggelam… begitu nyata….  
Apa ini benar hanya mimpi?_

Aku memegang lengan bajuku.

_Tidak basah._

Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

_Kalungnya, juga tidak ada._  
_Mungkin ini benar-benar hanya mimpi saja._  
_Tapi, itu terlalu nyata untuk menjadi mimpi.  
…Dan, kenapa aku ada di sini?_

_**Sreek**_

"Kenapa, Claire? Tidak jadi pulang?" Pemuda itu menarik kursi yang sudah tertata rapi dan duduk tepat di sebelahku. Ia menatapku seraya menopang dagunya di permukaan meja kayu yang licin.

"Pasti ada sesuatu hal yang muncul di kepalamu, _lagi_," Ia tersenyum, "berbagilah pikiran denganku, Claire," ia mengubah posisi duduknya, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dan mencondongkannya ke arahku.

_Lelaki ini… orang yang sama yang kutemui di _Square _kemarin…._

"Uh, ti-tidak, tidak ada apa-apa…." Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, dan berharap aku—sekali lagi—tidak memancing kecurigaan.

_Tidak mungkin itu hanya mimpi…. Dan lalu, kenapa aku ada di sini?_

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, kedua tanganku meremas-remas rambutku. Berusaha mengingat apa yang mungkin kulupakan. Mengingat apa yang mungkin saja telah terjadi.

"Kau—sungguh tidak apa-apa?" Tangannya yang sedikit kasar dan dingin menyentuh dahiku yang tertutupi oleh surai pirangku.

"E-Eh?! Ti-Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa…" Dan lagi, aku terkejut karena perbuatannya yang tiba-tiba ini. Uhh… kupikir wajahku telah memerah sekarang….

"Hmm," Ia berdiri, "baiklah kalau kau berkata begitu. Ayo kuantar pulang," ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya, menawarkan bantuan untuk bangkit dari kursi kayu ini.

"Iya." Aku menyambut tangannya yang besar itu dan berdiri. Aku melihat sekelilingku, terdapat banyak buku-buku yang tertata rapi, disusun dalam beberapa rak buku yang cukup besar, dan dikelompokkan sesuai kategorinya masing-masing.

_Perpustakaan?_

Aku mengikuti pemuda itu, ia masih menggenggam tanganku dan berjalan di depanku, menuju tangga yang berada di sudut ruangan.

_**Tap tap tap**_

Derap langkah kami saat menuruni anak tangga kayu yang terbentang di hadapan kami memecah keheningan di tempat ini. Begitu sepi, hingga aku bisa mendengar detak jantungku sendiri dan suara hembus napas kami berdua.

_Urk._

Tiba-tiba aku merasa pusing yang menggangguku tadi datang kembali. Dan juga untuk alasan yang tidak jelas, perutku terasa sangat mual. Rasanya seperti puluhan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutku. Sontak aku langsung menutup mulutku dengan tangan kiriku yang bebas. Langkahku terhenti. Aku sedikit membungkukkan tubuhku, berusaha mengontrol diri.

_Tahan… tahan, Claire._

"Claire?! Ke-Kenapa?"

Aku merasakan ia merengkuhku. Lengannya yang kokoh merangkulku erat. Dan telapak tangan kanannya menyentuh pelipisku, menyandarkan kepalaku ke dadanya yang bidang. Mau tidak mau, aku menurut saja. Kubenamkan kepalaku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku tidak ingin hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh, masalah bisa menjadi lebih repot nanti. Aku memilih untuk memejamkan mataku, agar aku tidak melihat objek-objek yang berputar terus-menerus.

"Pelan-pelan saja…" bisiknya, yang justru terdengar jelas di telingaku. Hangat tubuhnya memancar, menyentuh tiap inci permukaan kulit wajahku. Dan… _hee, aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya!_

_Urk._  
_Ugh, mual itu lagi…._

Dengan sabarnya ia menuntunku perlahan menuruni anak tangga yang tersisa. Aku benar-benar menopang seluruh beban tubuhku padanya—setidaknya aku tahu kalau aku tergelincir, kemungkinanku untuk jatuh tidak seratus persen. Yah, setidaknya aku tahu ia bukan orang jahat, menurunkan defensi sedikit saja tidak jadi masalah.

"Gray? Kau sudah—eh?"

Suara seorang wanita menggema di dalam perpustakaan, menyaingi suara sepatu kami yang berdentum dengan lantai kayu yang mendasari bangunan ini. Dan kemudian bunyi lembaran kertas yang bergesekan satu sama lain, dan _**plop**_, suara buku yang ditutup.

Langkahnya yang terburu-buru terdengar semakin dekat, dan dekat.

"Claire? Gray, ia kenapa?"

_Gray? Namanya Gray?_

Seseorang memegang dan menyentuh punggung tanganku dengan telapak tangannya yang halus dan dingin. Nada khawatir tergambar jelas dari irama bicaranya meski terdengar pelan dan lembut. Aku yang tertunduk tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya diam tidak menjawab. Aku ingin melihat wajahnya, tapi aku yakin lensaku tidak akan menangkap bayangannya dengan jelas—wajah wanita yang berbicara itu.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan saat pemuda itu mencoba untuk duduk bersandar di kursi yang terletak di depan pintu masuk.

"Entah. Mungkin ia hanya kelelahan."

Aku bisa melihatnya berlutut di hadapanku seraya memandangku cemas. Digenggamnya tanganku yang dingin, erat, dan diusapnya perlahan pipiku yang sebagiannya tertutup oleh rambutku yang terurai.

"Ia terlihat pucat, Gray. Aku ambilkan _herb tea_ hangat dulu, ya, baru setelah itu kau bisa mengantarnya ke klinik."

Gray hanya terdiam.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, sorot mataku mengikuti asal suara itu. Seorang wanita berambut hitam yang panjang, memunggungiku, menuju pintu masuk. Membukanya dan kemudian menghilang di balik daun pintu itu.

Kini, hanya ada aku dan Gray di sini. Walau tidak begitu jelas, aku tahu ia memandangku dalam, dan tatap matanya bukanlah tatap mata yang wajar, _aquamarine_nya menatapku begitu intens.

"Cobalah untuk jujur padaku, Claire. Percaya padaku."

Jemarinya menari, berpindah dari pipi, naik ke pelipisku, hingga ke dahi. Disibaknya rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajahku.

"Sejujurnya—"

Ia berdiri dari posisinya, menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajahku. Begitu dekat.

"—aku takut, aku hanya takut akan perasaan ini. Aku takut rasa ini hanya milikku."

Aku menatap kosong wajahnya yang sebagian ditutupi topi bertuliskan 'UMA' itu. Raut wajahnya sulit terbaca. Bentuk bibir yang mengungkapkan kesedihan, alis mata yang menyuratkan kecemasan, dan irisnya yang seakan meminta sesuatu yang lebih.

"Jika bukan karenamu, aku tidak mungkin bertahan hingga sekarang ini. Kau adalah alasan aku berada di kota ini lebih lama."

Tangannya menelusuri tiap inci suraiku yang tergerai begitu saja, sedangkan jemari tangannya yang lain menyentuh bibirku lembut. Aku tak bergerak sedikit pun, hanya tangan kananku saja yang memegang telunjuknya yang sudah mendarat di bibirku.

"Dan aku ingin kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan—"

Ia menjeda kalimatnya. Aku tercekat.

Hening.

"—_be mine, _Claire. _Be mine with all of your heart._"

_**Krieeet**_

"O-Oh, umm… ma-maaf kalau aku mengganggu—"

"—kau sudah bawa tehnya, Mary?" Gray memalingkan wajahnya dan menegakkan tubuhnya, berubah dari posisinya semula. Ia kemudian menghampiri gadis berkacamata yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu perpustakaan.

_Mary…._

"I-Iya, Gray. Ini. Segera diminumkan, selagi hangat." Mary memberikan cangkir yang dipegangnya kepada Gray. Gray menerimanya dan kemudian berbalik, membawa cangkir itu ke arahku. Ia berlutut kembali di depanku dan mulai meniup uap yang terus muncul dari minuman itu.

"Claire, diminum." Gray menyodorkan cangkir itu tepat ke mulutku, bermaksud untuk meminumkannya padaku. Aku memegang cangkir itu dengan kedua tanganku, alih-alih menolaknya.

"Aku bisa minum sendiri, Gray."

"Oh, iya." Gray melepaskan pegangan cangkir itu dan membuang pandangannya. Aku menyeruput the yang hangat ini perlahan. Tampak Mary berjalan ke arah kami berdua.

"Tumben sekali, Claire. Tidak biasanya kau begini. Kau tidak boleh memaksakan dirimu, tidak baik." Mary yang berdiri di depan meja di hadapanku ini membereskan kertas-kertas dan buku yang berserakan di atasnya. Kertas-kertas yang beragam, dalam artian masih ada yang putih, bersih dan polos, tetapi ada juga yang sudah tercoret oleh garis-garis hitam tulisan tangan seseorang.

Gadis itu mendekatiku dan menyentuh dahiku.

"Wajahmu hangat, padahal tanganmu dingin sekali, Claire."

Aku meletakkan cangkir teh yang baru saja kuminum di atas meja yang kini sudah bersih dari objek-objek lain. Aku merasakan sudah lebih sehat dari sebelumnya, _thanks to the tea._

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Mary. Terima kasih tehnya." Aku mengguratkan senyum tipis di wajahku, sementara Mary memandangku dengan sorot mata yang agak tidak percaya dengan kata-kataku barusan.

"Yakin?" Ia mengabaikan kalimat terakhir yang kuucapkan. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak. Aku pulang dulu. Permisi."

Aku bangkit dari kursi yang kududuki dan membungkukkan tubuhku, membalik badan membelakangi Gray dan Mary. Perlahan aku mulai melangkahkan kaki seraya berpegangan pada objek-objek yang ada di sekitarku.

_**Sret**_

Aku yang baru berjalan beberapa langkah, berhenti karena tiba-tiba sebuah mantel berwarna krem dipakaikan kepadaku. Aku sontak memutar kepalaku, dan mendapati Gray yang membuang wajahnya sedang kedua tangannya berada di bahuku. Pipinya memerah.

"Jangan jalan sendirian."

* * *

Jalan setapak yang terbentang panjang tampak berkilat, basah karena air hujan. Gerimis yang turun jatuh ke setiap permukaan objek yang ada, memerciki lingkungan sekitarnya. Rinai hujan yang mengalun lembut, terpecahkan oleh derap langkah kami di bawah naungan langit yang menggelap.

"Kenapa hujan segala sih? Tch," gumam Gray yang meski pun pelan tetapi dapat kudengar suaranya. Dan ia tampaknya tidak menyadari aku mendengarkan ocehannya tadi secara tidak sengaja. Ia memegang ujung topinya dan melepasnya, kemudian memasangnya di kepalaku. Belum sempat aku mengeluarkan suara, ia berbicara,

"Jangan protes."

Aku diam, sengaja tidak membuat percakapan menjadi lebih panjang. Lebih baik diam daripada salah bicara, kan?

Tampak di ujung jalan sebuah bangunan yang dikelilingi pagar kayu. Berjarak tidak jauh lagi memang, tetapi kesunyian kota ini membuat jalan yang tersisa beberapa belas meter menjadi terasa jalan terpanjang yang pernah aku tempuh. _Well_, mungkin karena aku berjalan bersama orang yang tidak begitu kukenal.

Aku menolehkan wajahku, menatap lelaki bersurai karamel yang berjalan tepat di sisiku, ia menundukkan kepalanya, melemparkan pandangannya itu ke kumpulan air yang tergenang di sepanjang jalan. Tatapannya berbeda, tidak seperti yang kulihat saat di perpustakaan tadi. Meski agak penasaran apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan, tetapi… ah, mungkin biarkan saja semuanya mengalir apa adanya.

Baru saja kami melangkah masuk ke 'kebunku', seekor anjing berbulu cokelat yang tampak berkilat karena basah datang menyambut kami. Ekornya yang tegak dikibas-kibaskannya saat melihat kami datang. Ia juga menjilat-jilat ujung sepatuku, yang membuatku tidak bisa menahan rasa gemasku. Aku berhenti untuk berlutut dan menggendongnya, memeluknya erat meski overallku menjadi basah karenanya.

Eh?

_Mantel Gray juga jadi kotor!_

Aku menatap Gray dengan pandangan maaf-aku-sama-sekali-tidak-bermaksud-begitu, berpikir Gray akan mengatakan sesuatu yang menggambarkan kekesalannya akan kecerobohanku. Tapi ternyata aku salah.

"Baru pisah tadi siang, Choco sudah tampak kangen sekali padamu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, ahahaha, iya."

_Gray tidak marah?_

Aku mengelus-elus anjing yang lucu ini. _Scarf_ merahnya kotor oleh lumpur. Ia tampaknya sengaja tidak berteduh, dan ia pasti kedinginan. Kami berdua berjalan kembali hingga sampai depan rumah. Gray—yang lagi-lagi tak kusangka—membukakan pintu untukku.

Aku bersyukur aku tidak begitu asing dengan tempat yang kini jadi rumahku. Bagaimana tidak, aku sudah menginap—seingatku—sekali, sejak kejadian itu, saat di mana aku pingsan di kebun, titik poin awal aku memiliki ingatanku.

Aku menggantungkan mantel yang kukenakann dan langsung menuju dapur setelah mempersilakan Gray untuk duduk dan memberikannya handuk untuk mengeringkan rambut di kepalanya. Ia hanya duduk sebentar saja, karena beberapa saat kemudian ia bangkit menuju perapian dan mulai membakar beberapa batang kayu yang tersedia. Panas yang tercipta perlahan menguar ke seluruh ruangan yang dingin.

_**Ting**_

Denting yang berasal dari benturan sendok yang kugunakan untuk menuangkan gula ke dalam cangkir memecah keheningan. Dan mungkin lebih tepatnya, mengisi keheningan. Choco yang mengikuti Gray sedari tadi, kini sudah tertidur lelap tepat di depan perapian, menghangatkan diri di atas karpet yang tebal.

"Claire, aku mandi di sini, ya."

Pemuda beriris biru langit itu berdiri di belakangku, lebih tepatnya di belakang dapurku. Rambut karamel pendeknya yang tampak berantakan. Kemeja dan dasi yang awalnya dikenakannya, kini sudah ditanggalkan dan diletakkannya di atas sofa. Ia hanya mengenakan kaus oblong dan celana panjang yang berwarna senada dengan mantelnya. Tangan kirinya dimasukkan kedalam kantung celana sementara tangan kanannya masih menggosok-gosokkan handuk ke kepalanya.

"Ya."

_**Krieet**_

Sementara Gray sedang membersihkan dirinya, aku bersiap untuk menyiapkan sesuatu yang bisa menghangatkan tubuh. Selesai membuat teh panas, aku menuju kulkas yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

Kulihat isi kulkas yang tersedia. Ada beberapa sayuran, berbutir-butir telur dan beberapa botol susu. Juga bahan-bahan masak lainnya seperti kari, tepung—yang kulihat dipisah di beberapa tempat—dan juga minyak.

Aku mengambil beberapa bahan yang kupikir bisa kubuat menjadi sesuatu yang cukup enak dan mengenyangkan. Syukur aku menemukan buku resep di laci dapur. Mungkin dengan ini aku akan membuat _stew_ untuk dua porsi.

* * *

Aku sedang menyusun dan merapikan meja makan saat kudengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Asalnya dari belakangku, dan pastinya itu adalah suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka oleh Gray. Aku tetap melanjutkan pekerjaanku tanpa menghiraukan Gray. Yang terpenting adalah menyelesaikan ini semua dengan cepat. Bagaimana pun, kami di sini hanya berdua. Lelaki dan perempuan.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku saat aku akan kembali ke dapur mengambil beberapa perlengkapan yang kurang, dan—

"KYAAAA!"

_**Prang!**_

"H-Hey, Claire!"

"Pakai bajumu, Gray!"

—aku melihat—secara tidak sengaja—Gray yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Sontak aku menjerit dan menutup wajahku dengan menggunakan kedua tanganku, yang secara tidak sengaja mengenai sebuah gelas yang kemudian jatuh tepat di sampingku dan pecah, pastinya.

Aku bisa merasakan perih di punggung kaki kiriku. Mungkin salah satu pecahan kaca itu menggores kaki kiriku.

"Claire! Kakimu—"

"—Jangan mendekat!"

Aku refleks mundur dan aku lupa di belakangku ada sebuah kursi makan. Sontak aku terjatuh dan… sepertinya luka goresannya bertambah.

"Claire! Kau yang jangan bergerak!" Ia membentakku, meninggikan nada bicaranya. Aku hanya bisa terdiam, bukan, bukan karena aku menurutinya, tetapi perih di kakiku yang memaksaku. Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa, hanya terduduk dengan tangan yang masih menutupi wajahku.

_Bodoh._

"Sudah. Aku sudah memakai kausku."

Aku membuka mataku dan mendapati lelaki itu yang berdiri di hadapanku. Ekspresinya yang tidak kumengerti; nada bicaranya yang ketus, sorot matanya yang entah memandang kemana, bibirnya yang cemberut, dan alisnya yang ditekuk.

"Ceroboh sekali, sih! Di mana kau menyimpan kotak P3K?"

Aku terdiam.

_Aku tidak tahu itu di mana…._

"Hey, malah diam. Ck, apa boleh buat."

_**Breek**_

"H-Hey, Gray—"

"Diam."

Kini aku diam. Benar-benar terdiam. Gray membalut lukaku setelah menyingkirkannya dari pecahan-pecahan kaca menggunakan robekan dari kausnya. Ya, ia merobek kausnya. Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya. Seberkas cahaya yang memantul dari matanya mengurungkanku untuk berbicara. Mencegahnya, apa lagi melawannya. Ia begitu cekatan, terampil.

"Setidaknya ini akan menghentikan pendarahannya," katanya pelan, hampir berbisik, "hal seperti ini sudah biasa saat aku sedang bekerja." Ia menyelesaikan ikatan terakhir.

Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatapku lembut.

"Bisa bangun?"

_Ia… berbeda. Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu ia membentakku…._

"Hm. Ya sudah. Aku memang harus mengambil inisiatif."

_**GRAB**_

"H-Hey!"

**x**0**x**0**x**

To be **Continued**

**x**0**x**0**x**

Akhirnya. Chapter 5. 2,311 _words_. Bukan tipe saya sebenernya yang nulis satu chapter lebih dari 2k _words_. Permintaan maaf karena ngaret. Gomen… *bows*

Minggu yang padat telah berlalu. Mari kita rayakan dengan menulis! Yeay! Tinggal menunggu September. Maaf, saya jadi curhat colongan. Saya cuma berharap bisa benar-benar produktif selama ±3-4 bulan ini T^T

Gimana chapter ini? Gray muncul, dan masih ada satu dua chapter lagi bersama Gray. Dan dia di sini labil. OOC. Ya, OOC. Gomen… T^T  
Summary diganti, karena menurut saya lebih cocok yang ini. Dan lebih simple, juga misterius gimanaa gitu XD  
Entah kenapa saya ngerasa _style_ penulisan saya juga berubah-ubah akhir-akhir ini.

Dan... oh ya, tentang rambutnya Gray... banyak yang bilang warnanya pirang, tapi kalau saya perhatikan warnanya agak oranye gitu. Dan lagi, kalau dia disandingkan dengan Claire yang sudah jelas blonde, warna rambut mereka ga sama. Banyak fanart dengan warna kuning kecoklatan untuk rambutnya Gray. Browsing dan nemu di forum luar, katanya rambut Gray itu strawberry blond. Berhubung saya ga tau apa itu di bahasa indonesianya, alhasil saya karang jadi karamel. Maaf buat yang tidak berkenan *bows*

Dua orang dukung Cliff, dua orang dukung Trent. Hmm… Perjalanan masih panjang! XD

_Review, please lovely readers? _

**x**0**x**0**x**

Sweety Nime: duh, saya jadi ngebayangin beneran lho XD tapi maaf, chapter sebelumnya kecepetan, yang ini kelamaan. Gomen T^T *bows* sengaja bikin Kai yang kayak gitu, yaa di antara cowok-cowok Mineral kan dia yang playboy XD tapi.. tapi.. Nime-chan, yang dukung Cliff lebih banyak… tapi bukan artinya ga bisa sama Trent… keputusannya masih ditunggu sampe beberapa chapter terakhir (yang saya gatau kapan) XD Makasih banyak yaa reviewnya! X)

Yuki Matsuoka: pendukung Cliff bertambah! Saya jadi netral aja deh XD Iya Amnesia keren, tapi kurang panjang DX kalo Skye muncul berarti ini cerita bukan game HM MFoMT dong? XD tapi mungkin bisa tuh diselipin hahaha D oh, iya ya? Hadeh, saya kurang teliti QwQ iya, gapapa, makasih banyak yaa reviewnya! XD

Mi Ryeon: maaf yaa udah bikin nunggu tiga hari. Udah ada lanjutannya nih! XD Makasih banget yaa reviewnya! X)


End file.
